


PWP (Paddle with Padding)

by lovemuppet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Paddle, Pillow - Freeform, Rimming, Spanking, Weighted Blanket, compression, light domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemuppet/pseuds/lovemuppet
Summary: Cas has an idea for something he'd like to try in the bedroom. Dean's behind it 100%
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 50





	PWP (Paddle with Padding)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, the 'rona's hit us tactile people super hard. Here's some Pwp.  
> For Ori and Ida and all the rest of us touch starved folks on the Profound Bond Server.

Cas checks his work on the ropes and then, meeting Dean’s eyes, asks: “Are they tight enough?”

Dean flexes his naked biceps against them experimentally. Not too tight, not too loose. “Yeah. This is good. What’s next, Leslie Fish?”

Cas hands him his pillow from the head of the bed. “Hold this, please.” 

While Cas is busy sorting out the next rope, rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt as he thinks, Dean puts his nose to the pillow. It smells like Cas’s clove-scented shampoo and hairspray. Cas loops in another blue rope to the columns on his arms and begins the ties needed to preserve Dean’s firm embrace of the pillow.

The straps running across the back spread evenly, like relaxing in a hammock: held, even while the only bit of Cas’s skin he gets are the brushes of his fingers as they tie the rope.

“Still alright?”

Dean’s muscles flex and the pillow compresses slightly, sending a puff of lightly scented air skittering over the underside of his neck. When he relaxes, the foam in the pillow expands. His arms feel fuller. Foam fills the palms of his hands.

“Yeah.”

“Yes.”

He rolls his eyes “’Yes’.”

By the ropes, Cas lowers him onto the memory foam mattress. It sighs under him, welcoming him back early.

“Two more.”

“Take your time. I’m good.” 

And he really is. Nestled between the mattress and the pillow, Dean feels like he’s being eaten by a giant marshmallow. He wonders who’s larger, Cas as an angel or Stay Puft Marshmallow man. He adds Ghostbusters to the never-ending list of movies to watch together.

Cas binds his legs so they’re bent at the knee and Dean bites his lip as the brush of the rope tickles the sensitive skin behind his legs. It takes several minutes for Cas to get these ties done correctly. Dean half loses himself to the calm that falls over him as he takes in the dip of Cas’s brow as he concentrates, the sound of soft rope sliding on itself, Cas’s muttered curse when he forgets a part of the knot and has to backtrack.

When he’s finished, Cas tugs on the new ropes to get Dean’s attention. “And these?”

“Mm? Yeah. ‘s good,” he says dreamily.

Cas chuckles. “Dean, we’ve barely started.” Dean chuckles too, but it’s too much effort to think of something clever to say. His body is light, like cotton candy before it melts on your tongue. 

Cas leans over the bed and pulls two blankets up off the floor. The first is a soft, Sherpa throw blanket someone had given him for Christmas. He wraps it around Dean’s torso like a burrito or the world's softest straight jacket. 

Dean's skin tingles gently as the fuzz warms his chilly skin.

Cas takes a moment to put Dean into a presenting position: ass up, balls and dick hanging free, and his chest resting on the bed. The weight settles, putting gentle pressure on his arms and chest. On top of his back, Cas lays a weighted blanket.

Dean’s mind goes blissfully blank. 

His heart beats steadily against the pillow, thumb stroking the cotton pillowcase absently. Thoughts roll across the map table in his head like marbles. Little steely ones that bounce a little but that are gone again before your eyes can properly track them. 

He’s not sure how long he’s there for in that space, but when he comes down from it, he notices the drag of Castiel’s fingers down the backs of his legs and flexes. His dick is erect and leaking. He hadn’t even noticed.

“Welcome back, Dean.”

“’ey.”

Cas runs the back of his nails up towards Dean’s ass. His dick strikes the edge of the pillow in his arms, making him whimper. Warm, dry hands skitter across the meat of Dean’s flanks. Cas pulls them apart a little, exposing Dean's hole.

Dean backs into the touch to help force them apart, but Cas chuckles and slides his hands elsewhere. “Be patient. It’s not like we’re in a hurry. Our ‘plates’ are clear for the rest of the night.”

Dean sighs as some deep, unacknowledged worry in him lifts. . There were no cases open; no asshole megalomaniacs to gank. Hell, they had even ordered dinner so there wasn’t a meal to clean up after. He could be here, present in this moment with Cas, and there was nothing that needed doing except--

Dean tries to sit down on one of Cas’s hands to bring it closer to his groin.

Cas, though, swats him with the other hand. It’s a biteless spank, more noise than anything, and it makes Dean laugh. 

“Dean,” Cas warns. 

He reaches over and tucks the weighted blanket under Dean. Now instead of a simple, firm embrace, Dean is properly restrained. He huffs.

“I hear you,” Cas says stroking Dean’s ass thoughtfully. “How are you doing, still good?”

Dean grunts. Cas removes his hands and waits until he’s able to croak “yes” in a voice raw, slow, and heavy. Talking right now feels like trying to swim in syrup.

Cas’s hands are back and all but petting his ass. “Good. Good job, Dean. Thank you for making it clear for me.” Dean smiles lazily. It _was_ good of him, wasn’t it?

With one hand Cas parts his cheeks again and strokes from the cleft of his ass to the swell of his balls with two firm fingers, massaging gently. The cool air of their bunker bedroom ghosts along his hole and it spasms gently. Cas’s tongue, wet and hot, swipes a streak along the trail his fingers have blazed.

A low sighing moan rumbles through Dean, through the pillow into his cupped hands, and his mouth waters as that strong (sometimes sharp) tongue presses on his hole, coaxing him open. Cas’s nose and the hot air that blows through it in sighing exhales, tickle his backside. 

He presses further, his head nuzzling into Dean, and makes a sound close to a whimper.

Dean swells with pride to hear how much he is wanted and cherished by a being created nearly older than dirt. Dean was but a speck, all things considered, standing at the foot of the divine.

Though that could just be the orgasm talking because he can feel it screaming beneath his skin as Cas pants and laps at him, mouthing his balls, sucking at the space between.

“C-Cas.” he chokes. Dean bites his lip, trying desperately to back away from the edge. Cas stills and moves away quickly, trying to catch his breath.

Dean can almost hear his brow crease as he tries to remember what it was he was doing or how he got lost in a vigorous feed and does his best not to laugh at the guy. 

Cas clears his throat and bends over him to adjust the weighted blanket. Dean can feel the bulge of his slack clad erection straining against his ass. He’d like nothing more than to grind along the length of it, but he knows that Cas has him tucked back in for a reason.

Dean’s good. He can wait.

Cas moves away and Dean is bereft of him. He does not whine, but it’s near enough that Cas snickers.

Beside him now, Cas reaches down to stroke his face, the shell of his ear, and lets his knuckles graze Dean's lips. He rests one hand lightly on Dean's head, buried in his hair. Present, but not pulling. Then-

Whack!

Dean grunts an “oof”, the pillow cushioning his impact against the bed. Cas had struck him with a padded paddle and while it didn’t hurt, it was like getting smacked in the ass with a sandbag. 

Whack! 

Ready for it now, Dean groans as the push of the paddle makes his dick jerk.

“Good?”

“Yes.”

“More?”

“Yes.”

Heart racing, Dean braces himself as best he can. He hears the swishing strike of the flat side of the blade before he feels the sting. His skin sizzles, each nerve ending on his rear standing to attention.

“Again?”

“Yes.”

Crack! This time was harder. Dean cries out, his voice cracking, dick weeping precome. 

Half a dozen times they volley back and forth until Dean can’t answer.

Cas puts the paddle down and strokes the singing, red-hot flesh. Dean groans.

He adjusts the blankets one last time, squeezing his arms around him, deliberate and loving. Dean mumbles thanks and catches the hint of Cas’s smile. He kisses Dean’s shoulder and Dean would swear he feels it even through the blankets.

Cas kisses the stricken patches of Dean's ass. After all the attention earlier, Dean knew he would be ready for Cas to fuck him, literally, into the mattress. He shivers in anticipation as he hears Cas’s pants unzip and the tear of the condom foil. Still, Cas takes his time, enters slowly. 

When he’s buried, Cas puts his hands into the blanket in search of hot skin. Though they had been warm against his exposed flesh, Cas's hands were like ice against his blanket roasted back. Dean gasps as Cas fumbles for the edge of the ropes around Dean and the pillow, and he uses them to help him thrust deep and hard into Dean.

Again, time stands still and there is nothing in him white noise and crazy half-formed thoughts one typically has when the come on an angel's dick.

After the first dozen thrusts, Dean loses himself to orgasm and is content to let Cas use his hole to find his own well-earned release. Rocked by the thrusts, he listens to the stream of babbled praise and truly needy sounds Cas is making as he chases his release. 

“love you. Love you so much.”

Dean smiles into the pillow.

“yeah?”

“yeah.”

“me too.” The thrusts sputter, become shallow, and are quickly over. 

Cas withdraws gently and Dean hears the soft sound of the tied-off condom hitting tissues in the wastebasket.

Cas sighs, satisfied, as he removes the weighted blanket and balls it up next to them. 

He lifts Dean and puts him back on his back so he can undo the ropes around his legs. Cas takes a moment to inspect the places where the rope has bit into flesh and looks pleased. He runs his hands up along tense muscles, kneading the flesh to relax it. 

Cas helps him sit back up to untie him. Slowly, he unwraps the throw blanket. Dean's skin prickles with goosebumps. Cas runs his hands over them with a sweet smile before he undoes the ropes keeping the pillow in place. Once it falls away, Dean pulls Cas into him, burying his face in his neck. His hair tickles Dean’s nose. 

Cas doesn’t move but grumbles into Dean’s nape, “Let me get the rest of the ropes off.”

“Hold your horses. We got all night, right?”

Cas nods and lets Dean pull him onto the bed with him, covering them both in the warm, weighted blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> Over 18 and love Destiel? Join us on the Profound Bond Server: https://discord.gg/profoundbond
> 
> Come find me friends! ask for QQ!


End file.
